Weapon's Blood
by The 9th Element
Summary: Maka has always been more meister than weapon, but her sister is another story. I don't own Soul Eater. SoMa fic, and Review please! Rated M for voilance, gore, and language. NO LEMON!
1. The New Kid

**Weapon's Blood**

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day at the DWMA. Maka was reading her book, while Soul was sleeping in class again. Stein was up at the board writing down the homework for that night. Black*Star and Tsubaki were sitting next to the other pair, Kid, Liz and Patti were all somewhere else at the moment. Probably off doing some kind of mission. At the moment nothing was really going on, so Tsubaki took the moment to ask Maka and Soul something.

"So, did you two hear about the new kid?" Tsubaki asked. Maka didn't even look up from her book, and Soul opened one eye. Kid, Liz and Patti walked into the class at that time, walking over the group and listening to the conversation.

"What new kid?" Maka looked from her book finally, putting in her bookmark and closing it. Tsubaki looked at the weapon and meister pair, thinking how cute they were together. Black*Star of course didn't notice and was too busy yelling at Soul and Maka about the new student.

"WELL NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR, SHE ISN'T AS BIG A STAR AS ME!" He yelled, followed by a laugh. Maka looked at him, and back at Tsubaki.

"What is he talking about?" Maka had a confused looked on her face. Soul was wearing a similar one. Liz nodded at Maka's comment, also wanting to know. Kid had heard a few things about this new kid, but not much.

"According to the rumors that have been going around the school, the new student is extremely powerful. No one really knows where she came from, what she looks like, or if she's a weapon or a meister, but all of them say the same thing. She's a force to be reckoned with. And beyond that, we don't know much." Tsubaki said. After that, Stein yelled at the class to get back to work. Soul fell asleep again, Black*Star starting yelling, Maka taking down notes, and Tsubaki was trying to calm her meister down. Not long after the bell rang.

"Well I guess I'll you all tomorrow. Bye Black*Star, Tsubaki. I wish you luck in tomorrow's battle." Maka smiled at the pair as they walked out of the class. Soul sighed, before getting up at walking over to his meister. He kept thinking just how beautiful she was when she smiled. Whereas Maka was thinking that Soul was really cute when he slept, even if it was during class. As Maka and Soul were walking out, Stein called Maka over.

"Your father wanted to see you for some reason. He said that it had to do with the new kid. And he wanted to see you alone, without Soul." Stein said, then rolled out. Maka looked over at Soul, the same question on their minds. _What does Spirit want with Maka? _Both would find out soon enough. Kid had come over at this point, deciding to walk with them.

"I wonder what your crazy father wants now." Soul thought out loud directing it towards Maka, who just kept looking on towards the hall. Her face was set in this determined look.

"I doubt it's something of real importance. Probably just something that has to do with spending time with you Maka. I don't even think that he told Stein the truth about wanting to talk about the new kid." Kid stated.

"I really doubt it." Maka whispered.

When the three got the doors of the Death Room, Kid took his leave saying something about going to check on Liz and Patti. Soul looked over at the girl next to him thinking about what her father could really want. Spirit was unpredictable when it came to his daughter. Soul should know. But the look in her eyes scared him, almost as if she knew what he was going to say and it was nothing good. So when Maka walked through the doors, it took everything he had not to pull her back.

Spirit was standing at the front of the Death Room, next to the mirror. Maka walked up to him, and asked what this was all about. Her father looked at her, and her fears became reality. 

Maka and Soul made their way home, and the entire time Maka's mind was somewhere else. Soul was trying to bring her back, but no matter what he did, she was still distant. When they finally made it home, Soul made dinner. He didn't think that Maka could cook without burning the food, or herself for that matter. When they sat down for dinner Maka still had that distant look in her eyes.

"Maka, what did your father want?" Soul asked. She looked up at him, a deadly glare in her eyes. Soul knew that look, and even though he would normally back off, he wanted to know. "Maka come on, it can't be that bad."

"Soul. Drop it." Maka's voice was cold. "This is not something you need to worry about. So please, just drop it." Maka told him sternly. After that she got up, washed both Soul's and hers plates then made her way to her bedroom. Soul watched her every move, wanting disparity to know what her father had told her. But Soul knew that his meister wouldn't tell him that until she was ready. So he sat on the couch watching TV. As he watched he couldn't help but notice the worry from her soul wavelength. The worry transformed into anger and sadness. Eventually he felt the genital soul of his meister drift off to sleep.

Soul walked over to her bedroom door, and opened it as quietly as he could. He did this almost every night. Not that he would admit that to anyone. For a just a moment he watched as his meister slept. She was very cute when she was sleeping, he thought. Slowly, and quietly, he walked over to her bed; kneeling down beside it. The weapon brushed some of her hair out of her face. Tonight he saw the stains of tears on her cheeks. It broke his heart. _She's so beautiful. It's so uncool that she will only think of me as her weapon partner. _Soul smiled down at her, then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Maka. You have no idea how much." Soul said as he walked out. He shut the door quietly behind him, not seeing the open eyes of his meister.

The next morning, Maka woke up thinking about the previous day. _What Papa said can't be true. Can it? She can't be the new student, she promised that she would never be coming back. _But that wasn't everything. She remembered Soul coming into her room last night. She was asleep until he opened her door. She felt the light kiss he placed on her forehead. She heard what he said as he was walking out. _He said that he loves me. _Maka wasn't sure what he meant. If he was talking about the partnership they have shared for so long, or something more. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a small knock on her door. _Soul_ she thought.

"Come on Maka. We're going to be late. And the new kid is coming today." Soul said. He sounded normal, as if nothing happened. Maka wasn't sure if she was going to be able to face him again. But the thought of her being at the academy without Maka there sent shivers down the young meisters spine. And with that she made her way out of the bed.

Breakfast was good. Soul had made eggs and bacon. They ate in silence, and Maka kept glancing over at her partner. The way he looked at her made Maka realize that what he said last night was true. How could she not have noticed it before now? Was he just that good at hiding it? And what about all the teasing that he put her through? Why would Soul do something like that if he indeed did love her? But most of all, Maka wanted to know why he didn't say anything sooner. But that was all put form her mind when they made their way to school.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti were waiting for them outside. All of them wanted to meet this new kid when she first arrived. But it was Maka who just walked past them.

"Where are you going Maka? Don't you want to greet the new student," called Kid. She looked back at them, her eyes cold, and her soul colder. Maka couldn't believe what was going to happen today, and she just wanted to get it all over with.

"If you wait out here, you're going to be waiting a long time. The whole day in fact. She's already inside. In fact she was probably here for the past week just hiding out in the basement." Maka said.

"But how did she get in without people noticing?" Kid asked.

"She climbed up the side of the building, and went down the chimney." Maka said the statement with all seriousness. Soul wanted to believe that she was joking, but he knew his meisters wavelength well enough now to know she wasn't. "Now come on, or we're going to be late." _And this something that I just can't be late for. Not with her._ Turning on her heal, Maka walked into the DWMA.

The entire class was buzzing with excitement. All of them were waiting for the new girl to show up. Some of them were terrified, others nervous. Black*Star kept saying that he was going to beat her. It was Maka that didn't seem happy. In fact she was being gloomy, as if this new student was a horrible thing. Soul tried to understand why; but before he could ask, Stein came rolling in.

"Alright class, quiet down. As you all know we have been expecting a new student. In fact she should be here in a few minutes. I don't understand why she is even late considering that I saw her talking to Death Scythe only a few moments ago." Maka tensed at that comment. "Now I don't know much about her, but please don't try to kill her right away." Stein looked at Black*Star when he said that. "I'm sure she will be a fine member to the DWMA." And with that the clicking sound of shoes against the tile could be heard just outside the classroom.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." A voice called out. It was female, strong, care free, with a deadly undertone. It was almost as if there was something that she was hiding, something dangerous. "Death the Kid. How… wonderful it is to be sharing a class with Lord Death's son." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. People were looking around now; trying to find the source of the sound. "And of course I can't forget the Great Black*Star. The man who _helped_ defeat the Keshin." She said helped much stronger than normal. As if she was implying something.

Now Soul had eyes on this girl. She was tall, and yet skinny. Her skin was the color of honey, sun kissed by much time outside. Her outfit was strange, but fit with her personality. She wore black combat boots, blue jean shorts that showed off her long legs, a red crop top (that had a low cut, and showed off her medium sized bust) and a waist high black leather jacket. Her sandy colored hair was done in a side braid, and her piercing emerald eyes scanned the room. Soul thought that something looked familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ah yes. Of course, how could I forget to mention the savior of the world? The person who single handedly brought down the Keshin, without the need of her weapon partner. Maka Albarn." And that was when it hit Soul. Now he knew why she look familiar. _She's Maka's…_ "My dear, _dear_, sister."


	2. Twin Scythes

**Weapon's Blood**

**Chapter Two**

Maka sank into her chair when she saw the look in Soul's eyes. He was shocked, but also hurt that she didn't tell him sooner. Soul now realized why she had told him to stop asking her questions. Maka didn't want to tell him about her sister. But why? Didn't she trust him enough to tell him? They had been growing closer and closer over the years. Yet Maka never told Soul about this sister of hers. Maka wanted to tell him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Every time she thought about her sister, Maka would end up either punching a wall out of anger, or crying uncontrollably for about an hour, thinking that it was all Maka's fault that she left in the first place.

Everyone else had gone quiet, looking back and forth between the two twins. When you looked closely at them, you could see a clear difference between Maka and her sister. Other than their faces, they had almost nothing in common either. Maka and her were both hard working, but for different goals. Maka read while her sister fought. Maka was much more innocent than her sister was. There wasn't as much blood on Maka's hands. The silence turned into low murmurs. Maka wished that she could just disappear, hide in the shadows and cry. Right now that was all she wanted.

"And who are you exactly?" It was Kid that spoke first. Maka was grateful for that, because she really didn't want to be the one.

"Oh yes, forgive me. My name is Silver Albarn. I am the new student." She smiled his huge, cat like smile. It reminded Soul of the time that Maka had let the Black Blood take hold of her. There was a madness in her eyes made everyone think of Stein or Crona.

"So if I may ask," Stein started, "what brought you to the DWMA?"

"Why I wanted to see my dear sister again of course." Silver replied. Maka almost flung herself that Silver then. Silver just laughed at her, which then caused Maka to throw a book at Silver's head. Silver, unlike everyone else who had felt the pain of the Maka-Chop, caught the book with one hand.

"Really, sis? You throw a book at me? After all these years have you finally become as dumb as that weapon partner of yours?" Silver said bluntly. This caused Maka to practically explode with anger. Silver laughed again. Soul could see why Maka didn't want to talk about her sister.

"No Silver. You were just showing off as always." Maka growled through her teeth.

"Oh, Maka are you ok? You seem a bit upset. Maybe you should sit down." A smug smile danced across Silver's face. Maka just wanted to punch that smile off her face, but knew that she would be skewered before she even got close. Silver really was a force to be reckoned with.

"HAHAHA!" Black*Star shouted, breaking the moment between sisters. "IT IS I BLACK*STAR, YOUR GOD! I CHALLENGE YOU SILVER ALBARN TO A DUEL! WHICH I WILL WIN, BECAUSE I AM BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star went back to his laughing, Tsubaki trying to calm him down. Silver on the other hand, had a smile that stretched from ear to ear on her face. Maka seeing the smile on Silver's lips was worried about her blue haired friend. Unlike anyone else in this room, Maka actually knew what her sister was capable of. Although, as soon as Silver heard the word duel, there was no backing down. And Maka knew that. There was nothing to stop her from fighting when Silver put her mind to it.

"Sounds like fun. I haven't had a good fight in a while. Most of the punks that I end up facing are about as difficult to beat as Maka." Silver's smile never faded, and it was kinda unsettling. Now her last comment put people off. If anyone knew anything about Maka it was that she was a person who wouldn't give up no matter what. And again, Maka glared at her sister, knowing that it was what she wanted, but couldn't stop herself.

"You will need a teacher to watch the fight." Kid said. Of course this was true. Silver didn't look super thrilled about that idea, but then again she was one to play with her food before devouring it. Plus it might but fun to have some on lookers. And of course Black*Star saw this as a way to show off. He thought that it would be a good idea for the whole school to watch the fight. Honestly, Silver had no problem with this. Then the school would get to see how she fought. Stein of course called the Death Room to get permission to do this, and Lord Death didn't see a problem with it either. Then an announcement was made for all students and teachers to make their ways out to the court yard.

Out in the court yard, Black*Star and Tsubaki stood one side while Silver stood on the other. The entire school was in a huge circle around the three students. They tried to size up Silver, but no one could get a good read on her. With that huge, wide and creepy grin on her face, people weren't sure whether she was nuts or just really cocky.

"Wait. You can't let them fight!" It was Spirit who was yelling at Lord Death himself. Spirit knew his daughters powers, just as well as Maka did, and knew what the outcome would be.

"Now, now Spirit. The entire school wants to see this, along with me. I want to know the extent of the girls training." Death said. Spirit sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way to stop the fight now.

Maka on the other hand already knew that the fight wouldn't end. Not unless Silver was dead. So Maka, keeping this in mind, knew that if she didn't step in Silver would get out of hand. After taking quick breath, Maka stepped out to meet her sister.

"Nice of you to join us Maka. I was wondering if you would just stand on the side lines, or actually be brave enough to fight." Silver's smile only grew. Even though Silver was annoying as hell some times, Maka did have to admit that she was good at her job.

"Wait, why would Maka go out there to help Sliver?" Kid looked at the pair. Black*Star and Tsubaki were thinking the same thing.

"Well if you really want to know, I kinda need her. You see it's fairly difficult for a weapon to fight without her meister." Silver said, as she began to transform. She was surrounded by a silver light, and Maka reached into it, seeming to know exactly what she was doing. When the light faded, Maka was holding her sister with one hand, at the base of her handle. Silver was a scythe, but rather than having only one blade like Soul or Spirit, she had two long curved black and silver blades. Maka gripped her sister with her other hand and twisted her to her back.

"You now face the Twin Scythes. Prepare yourself Black*Star." The sisters spoke in unison. Soul stood there shocked. He never realized how goddamned sexy Maka looked when she was about to fight. _No stop it. You can't think about that right now. _Although Soul did want to know if she looked that good when holding him. He sure hoped so. Soul mentally slapped himself for thinking about Maka like that. He knew that he was only getting his hopes up for something that would never happen. While Soul was deep in thought, he didn't notice the fight start.

Maka let Black*Star have the first move. Tsubaki was in her chain scythe mode. Maka had stayed still until Black*Star was right on top of her, then moved Silver back to the front of her. While using the flat side to block the attack, Maka quickly flipped Silver around and slashed at Black*Star. Not expecting the quick movements of the scythe meister, Black*Star didn't jump out of the way soon enough. It was only a small cut, but Silver's blades were such that even the smallest of cuts were deep.

As the fight continued, the onlookers noticed the difference in Maka's fighting style. Soul noticed that she was much more open to using Silver as a shield than she was when using him. Almost as if Maka didn't care about the damage being done to her sister.

Black*Star realized that his normal attacks weren't working, so he went to use his soul wavelength. Maka saw what he was about to do just before he did, putting Silver up to block the attack. Because of this, Black*Star's soul wavelength shot straight into Silver. Maka was blown back along with her sister, but didn't seem to have taken any damage at all. Silver had taken the entire hit. Normally, even if the weapon was hit, the meister would feel it too. But it seemed like Silver had a way to block off her wavelength, as to keep her meister safe.

"Mm, that tickled." Silver called out to Black*Star. Now Soul knew why Maka was using her the way she was. Silver could take hits like the one just given and wouldn't care. It seemed almost like she could withstand the pain without feeling it._ It must have taken a lot of training for that to happen. _Soul thought this to himself, then watched as the fight went on.

"So, tell me about this guy Maka." Silver questioned as Maka used the fact that Silver had two blades to her advantage. It was more dangerous to fight with a double bladed scythe, but it was also effective. Very few meisters had the skill though. And scythes like Silver were extremely rare.

"Well he's hotheaded, and arrogant." Maka started. The scoff Silver made told Maka that she knew that already. What she really wanted to know was what drove him to fight. Why he did what he did. And of course the strength of his weapon.

"Well for one, his weapon can change modes." Maka knew this would be helpful. Before Silver could respond, Tsubaki changed to Enchanted Sword Mode.

"Fun." Silver said, and everyone could see her licking her lips. "They seem to work well together." Silver noted, as Maka again brought her up as a shield. Black*Star pressed Tsubaki up against one of Silver's blades, causing friction. Maka held there for a few seconds, then turned sharply bringing Silver back to slash at Black*Star's legs.

"Yea, they've always had a close partnership. Tsubaki was always the only one who can calm him down." Maka breathed out. There was sweat coming down her face, her heart was pounding. But she held her sister tightly in her hands, knowing that she could keep going for a few more minutes.

"Wait, and they aren't sleeping together? No wonder he's so tense." Silver commented. Maka couldn't help but grin at her sister's words. She too had wanted the pair to become a couple. In fact most of their friends did. Black*Star however got pissed at the comment, and charged. He went head on, aiming right for Maka, and adjusting for Silver's block. It was the first real hit that he got on Maka. Silver blocked most of the hit, but Maka got sliced in the side. It wasn't too bad; yet Maka was already tired from fighting so hard. The wound did nothing to help with that, and Silver knew.

As Maka jumped back to regain her breath, Silver transformed back to a human. She looked down at her sister who was crouched down on the ground. Black*Star was about to attack again, but seeing this made him stop. It wouldn't be fair to attack an unarmed meister. Although it wasn't like Maka to give up.

"Huh, that sword must be strong to bring _you_ down with one hit." Silver said. It was the nicest thing that she had said all day. Maka looked up and smiled at her sister. Silver knew that Maka was out of practice with her, and that was the real reason why she had gone down; but Silver also wouldn't make her sister look weak.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Maka smiled up at her sister. "Now Silver, do you think you're ready for one more attack?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The lopsided grin that covered Silver's face returned once more. Maka reached her hand up, Silver gripping it. As she did this, Silver began to spin in a tight circle. With this going on and the bring light of transformation, no one could tell what was going on. When the scythe blade came around, Black*Star had no more than a few seconds to jump out of the way, and was grazed but the very cusp of the arch of the blade. When Black*Star looked up again, ready to attack again, he was in for another surprise. Rather than Maka holding a scythe, Silver was. In fact it was an exact copy of her scythe from. But Maka was nowhere to be found. Finally it dawned on him, that Maka was the scythe.

"Oh, this is my favorite part." Silver came down on Black*Star without any mercy. She slashed, cut, swiped, thrust and dodged. Her movements were so fluid, it was almost as if she was made of water. Maka wasn't just a weapon, but a part of Silver. Her attack was much more offensive, rather than defensive like Maka was using. This caught Black*Star off guard along with the switch. But that caught everyone off guard. Even Spirit, who had watched the pair grow up, was shocked. Soul couldn't believe what was happening. Maka had always been the meister, and him the weapon, and now he finds that she is one too. And a scythe none the less. It was so cool. And so damn hot.

Silver swung one end of Maka at Black*Star, quickly spinning back around to hit him with her soul force. Black*Star was thrown back, blood spitting out of his mouth. The crazy grin on Silver's face then grew to her eyes, and she swung Maka up over her shoulder. As Silver made her way over to Black*Star, it looked like she was going to kill him. And that assumption was proved correct when Silver lifted Maka, about to hurl her sisters blades down on Black*Star's neck.

"Silver! Stop!" Maka yelled out at her, but the blades kept coming down. "Silver!" She didn't stop. "_Sister!" _Maka finally called out, and Silver stopped her movements. Black*Star's eyes were wide with fear, a feeling that everyone thought was beyond him. Tsubaki transformed back into a human, holding him close. As Maka did the same thing she pulled her sister away from the blue haired boy. Silver was panting. Her eyes had this crazy look in them, almost as if she wanted to kill Black*Star. Like she wanted to chop him into little pieces, and crunch down on his soul.

"I warned you." Spirit's voice broke the silence. "She isn't someone that we should let in this academy. She is almost too far gone to be brought back anymore." The students were shocked to hear those words come out of Spirit's mouth, after he had always wanted to get Maka back.

"Spirit, you shouldn't say those things about your own daughter." Lord Death said.

"Oh, don't think anything of it. I've said far worse things about it than that." The 'it' was referring to Spirit. Silver looked at her father, and her eyes had the same look they did a few moments ago. A look of hunger, no not hunger. Starvation. It was like the side of Silver that no one wanted to see. The sisters may have been twins, but they were the complete opposite of each other. But that wasn't the most troublesome thing that had conspired that morning.

"Maka. I think you have something you want to tell us." It was Sid. Maka froze, knowing that this would be coming. Silver smirked, trying to hold in her laughter. Even when they were little, Maka had never wanted to share her powers as a weapon. It always made her feel like she was lying. The only person she had ever told was Silver, and that was only because of some dicks who were hitting on her, when they were young.

"Well what did you think…"Maka started.

"Twin Scythes meant?" Silver finished. It was something they used to say to each other at night. Kinda a way to say that they would always be there for each other. They were twins after all. You can't have one without the other. Hearing the words made Maka smile at her sister, and Silver smiled back. It was the first real smile they had ever seen Silver give.

"Figures that you wouldn't have told them. I mean, when you were a kid you were afraid of your powers. Or you were just afraid that you would end up like me." Silver chuckled at her own comment. "But yeah, Maka's a weapon. I am her meister, and her only meister. As she is my only weapon. The one down side to our powers." The statement was simple enough, but that wasn't the only thing that they were bothered by. In fact most of them wanted to know about Silver, and why she wanted to kill Black*Star.

"Yes, well. I think I've had enough of this questioning for the day. And don't we have class to get to?" Maka looked around nervously. Soul thought it was so cute to see her like this. Silver was the first one to move. As she started making her way to front gate, she stopped turning her head slightly in the direction of Black*Star.

"Oh, yeah and one more thing Black*Star. Don't challenge me again until you're ready to die like a real man." Silver's voice was cold, blunt, and for some reason everyone who watched knew that she was speaking the truth. Then they all watched as she sauntered back into the school.


	3. Family Feud

**Weapon's Blood**

**Chapter Three**

Black*Star was still shaking in fear. He didn't know that Silver would be like that, so unlike her sister. When he looked into her eyes, Black*Star had seen nothing but bloodlust in her eyes. It looked almost like she was wanted to kill him, like she wanted to rip his soul out and make him watch as she ate it. And for the first time ever, Black*Star felt frightened. Maka of course knew how he felt. She tried to make him feel better, but every time he looked at her all Black*Star saw was her sister.

"Come on Black*Star. We have to go to the Death Room." Tsubaki called to him. She was right of course, they had been called to the Death Room. But he also knew that Silver was going to be there.

"I can't be in the same room with her." Black*Star said softly. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patti had entered the room when he said that. Maka looked at him with a similar feeling in her heart. She knew that evil in Silver's heart, and she also been on the other end of it.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

"My sister." Maka said. Black*Star nodded very slowly. "Having personal experience behind those blades of hers I know how you feel. Even got the scars to prove it." Maka smiled at the blue haired boy. "But I've been able to hide those scars for years now. And she's my sister." Black*Star looked up at her, along with everyone else in the room. "So don't worry about it. She isn't that bad when you get to know her." Maka grabbed Black*Star's hand, and basically drug him out of the room.

Maka seem chipper, almost as if she hadn't just thought about the scars that every day she would hide from Soul. Thankfully, she didn't have to hide them anymore, but it also wasn't something she liked to think about. Yet seeing Black*Star in his state made her sorry for him. Black*Star shouldn't be like this. He should be trying again and again. And Maka was going to make him try.

When they finally made it to the Death Room, loud voices could be heard from the inside. The group looked at each other, and at the same time went rushing in to see what was wrong. It was Kid who saw what was happening first. Liz and Patti were close behind him, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul following them. Maka came in last, looking at the fight that was going on. It was Silver, and Spirit, both of them screaming bloody murder at each other.

"You nearly killed that boy!" Spirit yelled at her.

"Really?! That's what you're getting on me about!? I knew that I would get out of control, but I also knew that Maka would stop me! I mean if you knew anything about her, you would know that she cares more about her friends than anyone! And no one knows me better than her!" Silver screamed back in his face. It was just like the old days, Maka thought.

"Lord Death never should have let you fight, let alone join the academy." Spirit said. That sent Silver over the edge. Her fist collided with Spirit's jaw, sending him flying straight into the mirror that Lord Death was standing at. The glass shattered along with the ground cracking on impact. Silver's eyes were filled with a cold fury. A deep and black cold fury.

"Silver, why the hell did you do that to Papa?" Maka called over to her. When her sister turned, the group saw that her hatred for her father had made her eyes grow black with rage.

"Papa?! PAPA!? How could you call that thing, that MONSTER Papa?!" Silver got super close to Maka, the look in her eyes making everyone want to jump in and save her. Yet they all knew that what the weapon had said a few moments ago was true. Maka was the only one that could control Silver's anger.

"He's your flesh and blood Silver." Maka ground her teeth together,

"I don't care what you have to say about it Maka. That thing will never be my father. Not after what he did to Kami." Even just saying her mother's name brought her blood to a boil. Maka didn't know what was going on with her sister, but she didn't want to know.

"Now, now children. Please, there is something we need to discuss." Death called out. Silver took a deep breath, her eyes changing back to the green that matched the color of Maka's. Taking a step back from her sister, Silver looked at Death.

"Yes, well. I understand what you need these guys for, but me? I can't help you, with whatever it is." Silver laughed off her behavior from before. Now Black*Star knew what Maka meant when she said about having some personal experience behind her blades. Sisters, even sisters like Silver and Maka, who seemly worked so well together, would fight. And seeing that uncontrollable rage that built up inside Silver, Maka was bound to have a few scars.

"But that was what I wanted to talk about. You see, having a weapon as powerful as you are is very rare. But I would like to know," He looked at Silver, "what is it the drives your bloodlust?" Silver filched at Lord Death's words. It really wasn't something that she liked to talk about. And Maka was standing right there. She couldn't, no wouldn't break Maka by saying this in front of her. So Silver lied.

"Let's just say that it's in my blood. How about that? Was that a good enough answer for you?" The grin came back. That awful grin that Silver wore, that showed her insanity. She gave a quizzical look to Reaper. And even he was frightened of the young girl, and her madness induced grin.

"Silver, do you know just how powerful you are? Or just how rare yours and Maka's powers are? This could be something that we need." Lord Death told her. Silver looked at him, sure of what he meant. This was something that Silver wanted to avoid like the plague. The girl put her hands down at her side, moving up past Death, to the broken mirror. Knowing what was about to happen, Silver took a breath.

"I think I know what you mean. My skill would be helpful, although if I were you, I wouldn't trust me anywhere near innocence people. If you couldn't already tell, I have a bit of a temper. And I've been trying to get rid of that gang for years now." Silver stated. Maka stood still, her eyes wide with fear.

"Father, what is she talking about?" Kid asked. Silver looked back at him, her eyes holding something that they hadn't seen before. But something they couldn't put their finger on.

"Well the reason that I was originally called you here for. There is a new threat to Death City. A very powerful and influential gang that has already started to take hold of Death City's underground. They have been taking in young runaways from the streets adding to their numbers. Every day they seem to be growing in numbers." Reaper said. Silver sighed, knowing what he said was true. Maka on the other hand wanted to believe that it wasn't.

"All that I have to say is that I did my best. I tried to keep them away, all of their focus on me, but then you just had to save the world, didn't you Maka?" Silver looked back at her sister. "What part of keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself didn't you understand? Oh well, I guess it did give me a way to see you again." Silver turned away from her sister again, and started kicked Spirit. "Come on, wake up. You should hear this even you can't do anything about it." A low groan came out of Spirit's mouth.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter. If I hadn't done what I did, the world would've been consumed with madness and everyone would be dead. I feel like that was much more important than my soul!" Maka yelled, trying to make herself sound not so afraid. It didn't work though. Silver tensed at her words; feeling that Maka believed that was true. Maka would always put others before herself. Spirit was awake now; he heard every word that was said. Although when looked in Silver's eyes you could see a silent question. _Would that have really been a bad thing?_

"Shut up Maka. Just stop talking right now before you start crying. I hate it when you cry. Letting your fear over take you just makes everyone want to cry with you. So I won't let you cry Maka. You're not allowed to look weak in front of your friends. And they aren't allowed to look weak in front of you." Silver said, her hands tightening into balls. And Maka did as she was told, her mouth a tight line.

"I see that you two have some personal experience with this gang." Lord Death looked between the two sisters.

"The Shadow Clan. Well more like the Shadow Family. Even the people they gather up they treat like flesh and blood. The main family branches off into many other sections. They've spread their influence all around the world. In every major city they have at least one branch of the family. They don't care about anyone even if they are part of this so called family. You step out of line, and they kill you. If you get in there way, they make sure you don't survive. Well, at least most of them don't." Silver smirked at her last comment, finding something funny. Although, Maka only seemed to be more afraid. Soul wanted desperately to hold her in his arms, to tell her that everyone was going to be ok. To tell her that he loves her. But he settled for taking her hand in his, and squeezing it gently. When he felt a slight pressure in response he sighed inwardly. Stepping just slightly closer to his meister, he held her hand in a tight grasp. Silver noticed this of course, and of course couldn't help but say something about it.

"You know, one step closer Soul and you two will be kissing. Can't have that now can we?" Silver gave another lopsided grin; laughing when the pair blushed. Spirit of course saw this; being the over protective father he was, he freaked out. Silver kicked him again, saying something to him about shutting up.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Soul asked, trying to cover up his blush. Maka on the hand, was thinking about her sister's words. Silver had this uncanny ability to tell when people were in love with her soul perception. Along with any other kind of close relationships, but love was the strongest. Maka almost wanted to ask Silver if she could she a link like that coming from Soul towards her. But the smirk on Silver's lips already told her as much. Soul spotted this same smirk, and was puzzled by it.

"Would you wipe that smirk off your face? It's so uncool." Soul stated. "And why are you smirking anyways? There is nothing funny about this situation."

"No, there isn't anything funny about the clan being back in Death City. But your ignorance is hilarious. All of you are so close to each other, but you don't realize what's actually going on." Silver sighed at their puzzled looks. "Well I do guess it's easier to understand when you can actually see the connections. But that doesn't matter. What does matter keeping your heads about you." Silver said, even though she really wanted to tell them was that they should keep their horny little hands to themselves.

"I must agree. These gangsters are almost more dangerous than Asura was. He was only one man, and was after the whole world, rather than just having one target." Death spoke up again. The confused looked that were given by the rest of group told him he needed to say more. "We learned of the Clan's presents in Death City, and two days ago they sent us this message." Suddenly Lord Death pulled out a remote, clicked a few buttons, and a TV appeared. On the screen there was an older man, probably in his mid-forties, with combed back black hair, a black suit, pale skin, and dark eyes. Most of the students couldn't tell if he really had black eyes or if it was just a light trick. He seemed to be in an office room, with his hands folded in his lap.

_Hello,_ he said in a calm voice. It was deep and reminded Maka was a calm ocean right before a storm hit. _My name is Carter Shadow, the head of the Shadow Corporation. I send my greeting to you Lord Death. But I have no time for petty complements, so I will get right to business. My family has been slowly taking over the world, as you might already know. As of right now, the only major city that we have no position in is Death City. My family members and I plan on changing this status soon. Although, I understand that you aren't going to give the city willingly, which is why I am prepared to offer you a deal. I am willing to let Death City go if you will give me something in return. _There was a momentary pause. _You must give me three star meister Kami Albarn, Death Scythe Spirit Albarn, and the Twin Scythes Silver and Maka Albarn. These terms are unarguable and must be met if you wish to keep your city. If my demands are not met by the end of three days, then your city will be ours. _And then the screen went black.

"Damn him." Silver cursed, her hands clenched in tight balls. Her muscles were tense, and anger radiated from the weapon.

"Of course, I don't plan on handing any of you over to them." Lord Death said.

"It wouldn't matter anyways. Even if you didn't give us to them, they would sneak into our bedrooms, drug us, than drag us to a little corner of hell they call 'home'." Silver said. "So anyways they would have us. They could live without the city, but with all the trouble we've caused them that's really what they want. Death City is a bonus."

"What would they do when they have you though? Kill you, and eat your souls?" Black*Star asked. Almost as if it didn't really matter.

"For the adults, yes. They will be tortured until they die, then their souls will be eaten. Maka and me, that's different. Maka would get a combination of torture and rape until she died, and of course they would eat her soul. For me, let's see, torture definitely, rape of course. Then they would tear parts of my skin off, eat it, let me sit like that for a couple days, come back and repeat the process until they got bored; and finally rip my soul out of my body while I was still alive and eat it. Hopefully in that order." Silver said this as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Everyone else in the room looked horrified. "Oh yeah and I forgot to mention that they would make us all watch all of that." Now everyone wanted to be sick, even Lord Death. Maka just looked terrified. Hearing your sister talking about such things would be frightening enough, but to think that they would happen to you; that just makes it worse.

"But there is a slight chance that they will just kill on the spot. Although I really doubt it." Silver sighed. Spirit and Kami, she didn't care about, it was Maka. Silver knew what was going to happen, and wasn't sure if she was up to doing what has to be done.

"Well then we will need to put protection on all of you." Lord Death said. Silver shook her head.

"There's no need. Kami is nowhere to be found, and they know that, so they weren't even expecting you to being her in the first place. As for that," Silver pointed down at Spirit, "they wouldn't come anywhere near him. Any other Death Scythe they wouldn't have cared. Because it is your personal weapon Reaper, they don't want to have to deal with you. I've been messing with them for years now, and they know that sending any kind of force after me would be a suicide mission. So that leaves…" Silver's eyes were down cast. She didn't want to face those bright green eyes, filled with a burning rage.

"Me. They're coming after me." Maka said. "Great! Just great!" The meister yelled as she stormed out of the room, her weapon following close behind.


	4. Gangs

**Weapon's Blood**

**Chapter Four**

Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Lord Death, Spirit and Silver all stood in the Death Room, watching as Maka stormed off, with Soul close behind. Spirit wanted to follow after her the most, but it was Silver who stopped him. The weapon has a grim look on her face, a cold hatred burning in her eyes. There was something in those eyes, the eyes that never held any emotion other than anger that made the group feel sad.

"Let her go. She's a big girl now, and can deal with this herself." Silver said, her voice soft. It was something that everyone had seen on many occasions. They all knew how strong Maka was, but when they saw her in the moment before she ran out; her eyes held only defeat.

"She wasn't always like this. Once she was a scared little kid knowing that others would help her when she needed it. And I left when she needed me the most." Silver's voice was soft, quiet, as if trying to keep a secret. It was strange to see her like this. Almost as if she was really human, rather than this insane thing she made herself out to be. "I ran for her sake. The reason why I left was because of what happened that night. I wanted to keep her safe, and the only way I knew how at the time was to go. What I didn't realize was that she needed me then more than ever. She needed her brave, fearless sister to be by her side. Someone who she knew would protect her, someone who she knew would stand by her. And I left, I left without thinking about her feelings, only mine." Silver clenched her fists again. "Damn it. Damn me!"

"What did happen? What did you two do to make this gang so upset?" Kid asked. Silver sighed, wishing that this day would've never come.

"Sit down kids, its story time." Silver started, then told them about Maka and her's stupidity.

Outside the Death Room, Maka was trying to hold back her tears. Seeing her sister for the first time in years was enough, but hearing this news. That was brought the hammer down, and she didn't know how to deal with it. _God, I sound like Corna. _But it was true, Maka didn't know how to deal with all of this. She didn't know if she would be able to protect herself again. Last time she was a child, and had safety nets. This time she didn't have those safety nets, she just had…

"Hey Maka, wait up." Soul called out to her. _Soul…_ He looked worried. Worried about her wellbeing. Maka's weapon, best friend, partner, the one person who her better than she knew herself. He was the only one that would always be by her side. Soul looked at her seeing the tears forming, and scooped her up into his embrace.

"You're going to be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." Soul whispered into her ear. He held her close to him, feeling the tears fall on his shoulder. Soul stroked his meisters head genially, rubbing his cheek on her head. Maka wanted to stay in his arms forever. She felt so safe in his warm embrace; like she could concur anything, as long as he was with her. She knew that what he said was true in his arms. Maka knew that Soul wouldn't let anything happen to her. The couple stood there like that, for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Soul didn't want to let go and Maka didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms. But when the bell rang for the end of school, the pair reluctantly let go of each other. Although, Maka never let go of Soul's hand the entire way home.

When they made it home, Maka cooked dinner, Soul never going far away from her side. It was comforting to have him so close to her. He didn't really talk to her at all, but she knew that he was there to keep her safe. Maka could feel it in his wavelength. As Soul watched Maka cook, he thought about what he would do without her. Tears came into Soul's eyes just at the thought. He couldn't stand thinking about losing her; not after he had grown to love her. As she was putting something in a pot, Maka felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Maka smiled and leaned back into the hug. Soul nuzzled his cheek in her hair; holding her tighter, trying to make sure that she wouldn't go anywhere. Maka in return just kept cooking; asking him to let go a couple of times when she needed to move around. After she was done moving his arms would be right back around her.

Maka asked Soul if he could set the table for them, which he did as Maka brought out the food. They ate together in silence, Soul never taking his blood red eyes off her. As much as Maka was grateful for his concern, it was kinda weird to have Soul stare at her all the time. She was about to say something to him; when she remembered what he had said that morning. When she looked in his eyes again, there was a something else in that worry which clouded his eyes. It was love. A deeply rooted love that had been growing over the years. Something that he was afraid to tell her. But now that she knew it was there, and now she knew that he felt the same way she did, Maka knew that she would have to tell him. But now she knew that he would except her rather than just push her away like she always thought.

After dinner, the pair made their way over to the couch, Soul wrapping is arm around Maka's shoulders as he turned on the TV. The show that started was something that neither person was interested in, but was nice just as a background nose. Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder; trying to take in as much comfort as she could before having to dive into old and painful memories.

"Maka?" Soul questioned, "Are you ready to talk about it now?"

"No." She said bluntly, "But I would have to face this sooner or later. Better now than being drug into my grave." Soul pulled her a little closer at her words. He didn't even know what he was doing, but Soul knew that he wouldn't let Maka die. "The only thing is, I don't know where to start."

"Silver. Let's start with her." Soul said, wanting Maka to start with something easy.

"Silver. Right. Well, first she's different. Even when she was a kid, she always had a madness with her. But for a while she was good at hiding it. Silver was the definition of a model kid. She listened to everything Mom and Dad said. Never disobeyed them, did everything they told her to, hell I think that if they would've asked her to kill herself she would have."

"I can't see Silver doing that." Soul had a faint smile on his face. It was quite humorous to think about Silver following orders.

"Now you wouldn't think so, but back then everything was different. She was younger, and actually cared about people. It was almost like she was trying to get Mama and Papa to notice her. It always seemed that they would stay away from her when all of us were together. When it was just me everything was fine, but after a while they started ignoring her. People just started staying away from her, she became more secluded. I would try to help her, be by her side all the time, but she even started to push me away. And after… well after the Shadow Clan she just left." There were tears in her eyes. Soul, knowing Maka like the back of his hand, he gave a gentle squeeze to her hand.

"She's back now." Soul said, trying to comfort her. "And I know that she came back bringing horrible news with her, but now she's back. And I doubt she'll be leaving again anytime soon. She's knows that you need her." Maka nodded, having a feeling that Soul knew what he was talking about. "Now, why don't you tell me how you found out that you were a weapon?"

"Yeah." Maka giggled slightly. "Well, our family knew from the beginning that Silver was a weapon and me a meister. And when Silver and I were younger, our mother homeschooled us, leaving from time to time with Papa on missions. But she taught us the basics of fighting together. One day we were outside training with each other and these older boys came up to us. At first we thought they were there to watch us fight, but it turned out that they were there to bully us. And seeing that Silver was the stronger one, they targeted me. Silver of course wanted to kill them, but couldn't. She didn't have full control of her madness at that time, so she would never risk fighting alone. It was when they started beating on us that I tried to do something. And that something happened to be sticking them with a few blades."

"That must've been surprising." Soul chuckled to himself; thinking about little Maka skewering a couple of bullies, yelling at them about their rudeness.

"It was surprising for all of us, mostly me. I didn't hurt them that badly, after the blades were gone, but they did go running for the hills after that. Silver took one look at me, then gave me a huge hug, saying that I was so awesome. Later we found that both of us could switch roles, which led to the name Twin Scythes. And a good advantage in battle."

"But why would you guys go out and fight? I mean, I'm sure your father had a cow when he found out." Soul said, and Maka laughed.

"The look on his face was priceless, I will say. Yet, even after we told our parents they didn't try to stop us, because we would just go out anyways. Mama saw it as a way for us to improve our skills. They didn't know about me though, and we wanted to keep it that way. Or at least, Silver did. Something about the way she acted around them put me off. And I had a feeling like it had to do with her weapon blood. Though, no one said anything about it." Maka looked down for a moment, before talking again. "Oh, yeah and if you were wondering, we didn't keep the souls we collected. Silver didn't even eat them, and she would never let me."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really sure why, but she always had this dangerous look in her eyes when I talked about it. Almost like she knew it would just lead to bad things. I've always wanted to know what it would be like to eat a soul, but after she said no, I didn't think it would be wise. So, we always just packed them away in boxes, then sent them to Lord Death. We never left any notes or anything, just a box full of souls. I think he might know that we did it, but I've always been too scared to ask." Maka laughed half-heartedly. Soul looked at her, wondering how this girl could beat a Kishin but not ask a simple question. She was a very difficult woman to read sometimes, and that was something that Soul loved about her. That she always kept him on his toes.

"So, did you two always fight together?" Soul asked, thinking he knew the answer to that question.

"No. There were times when Silver would go out and fight on her own. She would always come home bleeding and covered in cuts and bruises. Most of the time our parents weren't home when she went out, and Silver refused going to the hospital. Leaving me to tend to her wounds. Even when I had to stich things, she never even flinched. Her tolerance for pain has always been ridiculously high."

"Is that why you used her as a shield today, when you two were fighting Black*Star?" Soul questioned her, and she nodded.

"The pain that she feels isn't physical, but metal. Or that's what she told me. As long as she didn't think the pain is there, then it isn't. Sometimes I wish I could be like her that way." Maka looking at Soul. He didn't seem to have the same reaction as her. "But, yes, that's why I use her as a shield. At first I didn't want to, but I realized that she wanted me too, and it would help with our fighting. I would take the defensive moves, we switch then Silver would go offensive. It was a great plan. Although, I never knew just how much pain she could take."

"Which, is why she wasn't affected my Black*Star's soul wavelength. And why she made that comment. But why didn't it hurt you too?" Soul looked puzzled. Normally, even without using Soul Resonance, partners with that strong of a connection as twins do would feel the pain of another. There were times that Soul felt Maka's pain when fighting, very dulled pain, but pain none the less.

"She blocks off her soul from other people. That was why I didn't feel it. And part of me wants to think that it's why she separates herself from people. Why no one can get in her head, and everyone stays away from her." Maka started.

"Why she left." Soul said, and he knew it was the truth. There were once again tears in her eyes. Soul knew what this was doing to her, and it hurt; hurt more than anything he ever felt. But he also knows that she needs to deal with this. Maka needs to get all these feelings and memories off her chest, and Soul is the only one who could help her. He went to hug her; although this it was halfhearted. For some reason, it was Maka who held him tighter.

"Yeah. I didn't know then what I know now. I didn't want to know, so I just let her leave. I thought that it was the best thing for her to do. I thought that it would keep us safe. At that point she thought it would too, and I listened to her. Silver was always the smart one; always the one who knew everything. She always knew what was best. So I listened to her; watched her pack telling me that everything would be alright. She said that she would leave to keep them off my back. She said that she would deal with them, and that she wouldn't let them back into my life. And I just let her leave, not knowing what it would do to her. It's all my fault Soul. I let her leave, and I let her tare her soul apart." Maka cried. Cried so much that her body shook. Soul held her, felt the tears as they soaked his shirt.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're going to be fine." Soul stroked Maka's hair, holding her so close Maka was almost on his lap. Soul wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt; tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't. So he just held her on their couch. Soul rested the flat of his cheek on Maka's head trying so hard to get her to stop crying. "We're going to be ok Maka. We're all going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. Now please stop crying. You're too cool to be crying." Soul was pleading with her now.

After a few more minutes of crying and pleading, the pair were sitting on the couch in each other's arms. Neither were sure what to do, but both knew they didn't want to let go. It was these moments that Soul loved the most. It was being able to hold her close to him, and let her cry, that allowed him to keep his feelings to himself. Because even without those words of love spoken, he could still have this. So he held on to her; wanting to keep her in his arms for as long as he could.

"What happened that night? What did you two do to make them so angry?" Soul asked. It pained him to keep pushing her like this, but he needed answers.

"It was one of those times when Mama and Papa weren't home. Silver and I were bored just sitting around the house and thought that going around and hunting a few things might be a nice change of pace. It was Silver who suggested that we take a walk around the warehouse district. But it was me who thought it would be a good idea to attack. We saw people with drugs and money in one warehouse, all of them in the same uniform, and they all had the same tattoo somewhere on their bodies. It didn't look like much of a challenge and it wasn't. We killed every last person inside. We didn't really care, as long as we got the job done. After we dropped off the souls like always, and went back proud of ourselves." Maka starting crying harder.

"A few days later Silver got a letter. It was from Carter, the man in the video. He told us that we had killed his brothers, and wanted us to pay the price. A life for a life is what he said in the letter. I was course was terrified, not knowing what to do about it. Silver told me that it was just empty threats. No one would hurt the family of a known Death Scythe. So she burned the letter, and put the thoughts out of our heads. It was a week after that when I noticed people following us. People in the same uniforms, with the same tattoo. Silver noticed it too, because that was when she left." Now all she could do was cry. Soul hugged her tighter, wanting nothing more than to erase this pain from her, but he knew he couldn't. Soul was also happy that she shared her past with him. It was only then that Soul noticed the time.

"Maka, it's midnight. We should get some sleep." Soul whispered softly to her; part of him hoping that she would just opt to sleeping on the couch with him. Not like it hadn't happened before, although most of the time then one of them would wake up and sleep the rest of the night in their respective bedrooms. So when Maka crawled the rest of the way onto his lap, Soul knew what her answer was. (Although, he was expecting to get a verbal one, not something physical. Not that he was complaining or anything.) Maka snuggled her face into his neck, causing Soul's heart to pound wildly in his chest. His face was bright red, his breath quickening, and his body stiff.

"Maka…" He started but trailed off. Maka looked up at Soul, her eyes red from crying, but there was something else. Something that Soul couldn't quite place, but it seemed familiar.

"I heard you, you know. Last night. When you came into my room. It's really not cool for you to sneak into a girl's room while she's sleeping Soul." Maka sniffled.

"Yeah well, you were upset, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Is that so bad of me?" Soul asked, at this point not caring if she heard him last night. They were so close. Only a few more centimeters and they would be kissing. Soul was half tempted to just lean in, but for Maka's sake he didn't.

"No," Maka said, "just a little weird. It made me think, how long has he been doing this? Because this surly wasn't the first night I ever got upset." She was slowly getting closer to him. Soul gulped.

"No, it wasn't." Soul practically groaned against her. Maka giggled at him, before wiggling around on his lap a little. Soul growled at her, before tightening his grip on her.

"I never did give you a proper response did I Soul?" Soul shook his head, only having a small idea what she was talking about. Although he was pretty sure he already knew what she was going to say, with the way she was pressed up against him. "I love you too Soul." And he snapped. With a little more force than he indented, Soul kissed her. One hand moved up to her hair, to bring her closer to him, while his tongue plunged into her mouth from the slight gasp she gave. After Maka's shock wore off, she started kissing him back with as much force as he was. Her hands moved to his hair, playing with the soft strands of white. Eventually, after a minute, the pair broke apart for air.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Soul panted, placing his forehead on hers. Maka giggled before placing her hand on his cheek, and kissing him again, slowly.

"Oh, if it was anywhere near how I was, then yeah I think I got some idea." Maka placed another soft kiss on his lips, before resting her head on his shoulder. Soul ran his hands up and down her back, smiling like a mad man. He held her in his arms for a while before asking a question that had been on his mind from the moment she crawled on him.

"Maka, does this mean that we are officially a couple now?" Soul asked, fearful that she might say no. But when she pulled away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes, Soul knew what her answer was going to be.

"Of course it does idiot. What else would it mean?" Maka was crying again, but this time Soul knew they were tears of joy. He kissed her once again, knowing that he would never get used to do that, before picking her up and walking towards his bedroom. With the day they both had, Soul knew she was want some sleep. But he wasn't going to let go of her. Not right now. Not ever. Maka only sighed happily when she was placed down on his bed. She knew that he just wanted to be close to her and wouldn't do anything until she was ready. It was just another thing that Maka loved about him. Soul smiled down at Maka, before crawling into bed with her, taking her into his arms, and falling into a deep sleep.

Soul awoke to the sound of screaming. At first he thought it was from outside. Thinking that it might be someone in danger, Soul shot up, grabbing Maka so they could go check it out. It was then he realized that Maka was the one who screamed. Her eyes were closed, her face contorted in pain, body tense, and she was tossing around violently in bed. Soul grabbed around her waist to keep her from hurting herself before trying to shake her awake.

"Maka, Maka can you hear me?" Soul cried, becoming panicked. "Maka, wake up. Maka!" Soul shouted at his meister who awoke crashing into Soul's chest crying. Soul rubbed his hands in circles on her back, trying to calm her down. "It was just a dream Maka, only a dream. I'm here now. You're ok. Everything is fine." Soul kissed the top of her head, rocking back and forth until she calmed.

"Thanks Soul. I'm sorry I woke you." Maka said softly.

"It's ok. Now, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about? It's seemed kinda bad." Soul hugged her tighter.

"I don't really remember." Maka said looking up at him. When Soul looked into her eyes, he gasped. "Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked him.

"You're eyes Maka. They're black, completely balck."


End file.
